Their Boss
by xXLizzie-sanXx
Summary: Eles viraram as costas para ele ... Depois daquele dia fatídico, quando ele tinha matado ... Eles se afastaram dele. Ele, então, desejou voltar ao tempo em que seus amigos não o temiam ... ea próxima coisa que ele se lembrava ... ele estava de volta em seu antigo quarto de 10 anos atrás ...


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence.**

**Essa fic tbm não é minha. A autora original é .**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_O belo céu azul se extende infinitamente acima ... as pessoas sempre olham para ele e não conseguem deixar de admirar sua beleza._ _Mas, quando o céu fica escuro e cinza, uma tragédia ocorrerá em breve ..._

... _As pessoas não conseguem deixar de sentir medo ..._

Olhos castanhos aborrecidos observaram um par de luvas cobertas de sangue vermelho.

Um grupo de olhos arregalaram-se em choque quando viram a figura parada em sua frente. A figura se virou para eles. Eles não conseguiam deixar de vacilar ... provavelmente de surpresa ... ou medo.

"Vocês estão bem?" a pergunta foi feita em voz baixa e monótona.

Alguns assentiram atordoados enquanto outros apenas comtinuaram observando-o.

A pessoa se voltou para eles e quando estava prestes a dar um passo, os olhares, atordoados e assustados das pessoas o fez parar.

Levou um momento para perceber que suas roupas e provavelmes pele, estavam manchadas de sangue, fazendo com que parecesse ... assustador.

"Eu vou ..." houve uma pausa momentânea "Eu vou buscar os médicos para tratarem vocês."

Flashes de desânimo passaram pelo par de olhos castanhos monótonos, antes de serem cobertos pela franja.

No entanto, isso passou despercebido pelas pessoas que continuaram a olhar para a figura que saíra, atordoados.

_Então, o céu azul logo ficou escuro e cinza ..._

Um Tsuna de 25 anos suspirou colocando outro papel em cima de uma enorme pilha. Tsuna bateu com a caneta em um outro papel que havia pegado de outra pilha antes de rabiscar e jogar fora. Ele se apoiou em sua cadeira enquanto olhava para a porta de mogno na frente dele. Yamamoto e Gokudera viriam com argumentos em mente antes que seu coração ardesse de solidão.

"Yamamoto ... Gokudera-kun ..." Ele murmurou cerrando os punhos. Quando fora a última vez que tinham visitado-o? Quando eles pararam de vir animadamente para falar com ele? Não só eles, mas Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Hibari e até mesmo Mukuro (a quem ele tinha conseguido libertar do Vendice), tornaram-se repentinamente distantes. Bem, mais ignorante no caso Hibari.

Quando ele passava por Lambo ou Chrome ou Ryohei ... eles, quase choraravam (Lambo) ficavam tensos (Chrome), ou davam uma resposta pequena e curta parecendo desconfortáveis quando ele falava com eles (Ryohei).

Enquanto Hibari e Mukuro ...

"Eu não tenho tempo para falar com você ... Sawada Tsunayoshi." Desde quando ele parara de chamá-lo de "herbívoro"? Ele preferia muito mais que isso.

"Kufufu ... Eu já não tenho qualquer interesse em possuir você Vongola." Isso realmente o faria sentir-se aliviado, mas ... ele se sentia um pouco incomodado com isso.

E, finalmente, os seus dois melhores amigos. Além do fato de eles pararem de vir ao seu escritório, eles também evitavam contato visual quando conversavam e agiam ... distantes.

Tsuna fechou os olhos, suas sobrancelhas franzidas, parecendo muito deprimido. Eles estavam com medo. Quem você pergunta? Aposto que você já sabe.

Dele.

Tsuna girou sua cadeira se afastando da mesa cheia cheia de papel, e olhou para a enorme janela de vidro que se encontrava atrás dele. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu azul, levantou sua a mão e olhou para ele. Uma mão sangrenta de repente substitui-o e seus olhos imediatamente se arregalaram. Ele imediatamente puxou a mão e olhou para ele. Não havia vestígios de sangue. Ele suspirou antes das lágrimas deslizarem pelo seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos parecendo realmente deprimido.

Graças ao seu primeiro assassinato, ele se acostumara a matar outros assassinos também. Como se fosse _natural_ ... e ele não gostava disso. Ninguém gostava. Era por isso que eles estavam com medo dele. O medo começara a existir quando eles viram Tsuna matar uma pessoa. Mas seu primeiro assassinato já os assustou ... eles viram quando Tsuna matou uma pessoa com as próprias mãos (e luvas) com um golpe direto no estômago e quando ele puxou a mão, o sangue respingou. Os aliados da pessoa olharam para Tsuna com medo, mas antes que eles pudessem fugir, Tsuna conseguiu matá-los também.

Ele não tinha escolha, esses assassinos estavam prestes a matar sua família. Tsuna havia descoberto que havia bombas por todo perímetro onde estavam lutando, e, aparentemente, as bombas continham chamas da tempestade que podiam desintegrar qualquer coisa! Ele viu quando o assassino pegou o controle remoto e a intuição de Tsuna começou a gritar perigo. E assim ... ele fez o que ele tinha que fazer. Para se certificar de que o assassino não pressionaria o botão, para ter certeza de que sua família não iria ser gravemente ferida (ou pior, morrer) ... para ter certeza de que sua família estaria segura ... ele tinha que matar.

Claro que eles tiveram várias batalhas e provavelmente haviam matado alguns (principalmente Mukuro ou Hibari e talvez Gokudera), mas uma vez que fora Tsuna quem fizera isso, a história era completamente diferente.

Eles nunca haviam pensado ou acreditado que Tsuna iria matar, vendo o moreno coberto de sangue, seus olhos não mostrando qualquer misericórdia ou luz e o líquido vermelho escorrendo sua mão coberta pela luva ... fez um calafrio percorrer sua coluna, fez seus cabelos se arrepiarem ... fez o _temerem._

Tsuna engasgou com um soluço, enquanto colocava a mão sobre os olhos. Oh, como ele desejava que pudesse voltar no tempo, quando ele e seus amigos sorriam e riam das piadas uns dos outros e frequentavam lugares juntos. Assim como em seus dias do ensino médio. Claro que houve vezes que fora chato e cansativo por causa do barulho e de argumentos estúpidos, mas era por causa disso que eles nunca tiveram um dia chato e sempre desfrutaram no final do mesmo.

Uma batida repentina fez Tsuna saltar um pouco. Ele limpou suas lágrimas e imediatamente se voltou para sua mesa começando a escrever em um papel tinha uma aparência séria.

"Entre."

A porta se abriu, revelando uma certa garota chinesa chamada I-pin "Sawada-san." Ela sorriu "Você tem visitas."

Tsuna forçou um sorriso, um certo ruivo e loiro pareceram. Ele se levantou "Dino-san ... Enma-kun, o que os traz aqui?"

I-pin fez uma pequena reverência antes de sair e Dino falou "Só passando para ver como meu kawaii¹ outouto² está."

Tsuna riu um pouco "Eu estou bem."

"Tsuna-kun, onde estão os seus guardiões?" Enma perguntou olhando em volta, esperando vê-los especialmente Gokudera.

Tsuna sorriu um pouco vacilante "Oh, bem, eu não tenho certeza, talvez eles tenham atribuído uma missão para si mesmos ou algo assim e, provavelmente, sairam, esse provavelmente é o motivo para vocês não terem visto-os." Ele se sentou novamente.

Enma e Dino se sentaram no sofá de couro que estava de frente para mesa de Tsuna "Atribuir a si mesmos? Não é você, o chefe, o único que atribui missões, e não eles?"

"Bem, eu acho que eles só queriam provar que são independentes e que eles não precisam de seu chefe para dizer-lhes o que fazer."Tsuna mentiu. O motivo real era, na verdade, porque, eles tentavam evitar o moreno, e por isso havia se tornado uma rotina atriburem missões para si mesmos e deixar a mansão o mais rápido possível.

Enma e Dino foram capazes de perceber a mentira e trocaram olhares.

"Tsuna-kun, há algo acontecendo que você não está nos dizendo?" Enma olhou para o moreno, que voltara a assinar alguns papéis.

Tsuna estava com seu habitual sorriso "Nada realmente. Por que você pergunta?"

"Tsuna, nós não somos bobos. Que está acontecendo entre você e seus guardiões?" Dino cruzou os braços com uma sobrancelha levantada

Tsuna arregalou levemente os olhos antes de sorrir nervosamente "O que você está falando? Todos nós estamos nos dando muito bem!"

"Tsuna-kun." Suspirou Enma "Por favor, diga-nos o que está acontecendo. Obviamente, há, um problema acontecendo entre você e os outros. Quero dizer, acho que é um pouco chocante que Gokudera-san não esteja aqui com você agora."

"É porque eu o designei para uma missão importante." Murmurou Tsuna

"Eu pensei que eles atribuíam suas próprias missões." Dino olhou para ele com desconfiança

Tsuna queria se bater, mas manteve a compostura "Eu quero dizer, exceto para Gokudera! Eu atribui a sua missão ..."

"Vamos Tsuna-kun, você pode nos dizer qualquer coisa." Enma olhou para Tsuna suplicante "Nós viemos aqui para ver se você está fazendo tudo certo depois de tudo!"

Tsuna continuou a escrever.

"Toda vez que eu falo com sua família, eles parecem evitar falar sobre você." Dino deixou escapar "Então ... -"

"Eles ... evitam?" Tsuna parou de assinar, arregalou um pouco os olhos, antes de uma carranca subtituir sua expressão "eu vejo."

Enma e Dino trocaram olhares confusos.

Tsuna se levantou de sua mesa "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Licen-" Tsuna se diriga para a porta com os olhos cobertos pela sombra da franja, quando uma mão agarrou seu braço. Ele olhou para cima e viu Dino olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas o loiro foi imediatamente pego de surpresa quando viu os olhos marejados do moreno.

"Eu estou bem." Tsuna disse com firmeza antes de puxar seu braço e sair.

Ele ouviu seus dois amigos chamarem seu nome quando saiu para ir ao banheiro. Ele entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta.

_"Toda vez que eu falo com sua família, eles parecem evitar falar sobre você."_

As lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto do moreno enquanto ele deslizava lentamente para baixo e puxava as pernas. Ele enterrou o rosto em seus braços chorando baixinho.

_"Eu sinto muito ..."_

Seu anel de repente brilhou, mas desapareceu tão rápido quanto apareceu ...

_**Fim do capítulo ...**_

* * *

**¹ fofo**

**² irmão mais novo**

**Oi gente td bem? Sou eu Elizabeth U. Potter, eu apenas mudei de nome.**

**Não sei se alguém q lê minhas fics SasuSaku lê fics de Katekyo, mas...**

**Essa fic é uma tradução da fic de Se alguém lê ingles, leiam as fics dela, eu particularmente amei várias histórias q ela escreveu :)**

**Mandem reviews onegaii**

**bjs**

**Lizzie-san (antigamente Elizabeth U. Potter)**


End file.
